


let me distract you

by justK



Series: random nct works [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Betaed, Sex in the studio, Some kinky shit, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unsafe Sex, ah of course, and all that sexc shit, another rare pairing yeah, anyway, don't do that unnies, i guess its kinda semi public sex, i have fun with this y'all, sex against a wall, this has:, wrap up, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: “i could totally go for some you right now.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	let me distract you

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

“i'll be with Kun,” Ten announced publicly, but with the only intention of letting Johnny know. 

Johnny responded with a simple “okay,” proceeding to say goodbye and kiss Ten's lips shortly, everyone in the practice room complained at the public display of affection. 

“ash!” Ten exclaimed. “y'all are jealous bastards.”

Jaehyun laughed at the antics, shifting his eyes from the couple to WayV's leader, waiting patiently near the door, still sweating and looking disheveled, it was a sight to behold. 

good thing he was leaving, because Jaehyun didn't think he'll be able to go through 127's practice with Kun there, the way his body rolled while dancing to his songs had made him space out, enjoying watching Kun's curves. luckily he didn't get hard while staring, but he definitely will get a boner if he kept thinking about it. so, he forced himself to purely focus on his rehearsal, it was only an hour that he had to endure, nothing too hard, then he could go and jerk off in the bathroom, no big deal. 

“wanna come?” Johnny offered, picking up his bag. “we're swinging by dorms to get dressed, we can leave you there.” 

he could jerk off in his room better. 

“sure.” 

after gathering all their belongings, the walked outside the room, leaving the dreamies alone, since they were the last ones to practise. they walked through the corridors, taking some stairs up, to go to Kun's producing studio, where Ten was supposed to be waiting. 

as they opened the door, Jaehyun could see Ten sitting on the table, next to the computer. Kun was looking up at him, pouting but nodding at whatever Ten was telling him before. 

“oh, hi,” the thai stopped to greet them, turning his attention back to Kun just as fast. “believe me, this is already good, i'm telling you, Sicheng will gladly dance to it.” 

Kun nodded again, dismissing him with the gesture, Ten jumped off the table, walking towards Johnny, ready to leave.

“ready?” Johnny asked and Ten hummed in response. 

“you sure you want to stay some more time, Kun?” 

“yes, i think there are some details to fix, still.” 

Ten shrugged at the response and told Kun something in chinese, before taking Johnny's hand in his and walking to the door. 

“you coming, Jae?” this time Johnny asked. 

“mmm,” he doubted, looking at them and then at Kun. “no, guys. i'll keep hyung some company.” 

_and hopefully fuck him on that chair_ , he thought. 

“alright, see you later.” 

the door closed and Jaehyun's shoes almost echoed in the silent room, he then realised probably Kun wanted to be alone. “you don't mind, right?” he asked. 

Kun shook his head. “nope, not at all,” he patted the chair next to his. “come, sit.” 

Jaehyun did, rolling on the chair, which crashed against the one Kun was sitting on. 

“so,” he spoke. “what are you working on?” 

“well, i've really been wanting to produce a contemporary piece lately, but i am not entirely sure it's good.” 

Kun was beautiful, that was a fact, but even that word seemed to be not enough. anyway, Jaehyun's never been good with words, it sufficed to know he was not immune to Kun's perfect, angelic features and lean body. nope. he was, in fact, very vulnerable to him, and having him this close was distracting, to say the least, still, he put effort onto listening to Kun's worries and explanations, when he told him what was each button for, describing what he wanted to convey to the song. 

“i do think it's amazing,” Jaehyun concluded. “do y'all always choreograph everything you produce?” 

“well, sometimes Ten creates some dance, some others Yangyang raps or Dejun sings to it. i am not sure any of that could be done with this piece, though.” 

“i agree with Ten,” he reassured. “Sicheng would go amazingly with this track.” 

to have an outsiders opinion seemingly appeased Kun, and they kept talking about some things, Jaehyun losing track of the conversation every now and then. 

“by the way, i really liked nectar,” Jaehyun said, playing by turning a little bit on the chair, first to the right and then back to the left and so on. “it's sexy.” 

“thanks,” Kun smiled shyly, his fingers stopping hesitantly over the keyboard. “glad you liked it.”

“yeah, the choreography is great,” Jaehyun continued, reminiscing in his head the way Kun's body moved to the rhythm. “you were really amazing during practice, hyung,” he finished. 

he saw Kun blush furiously at that, this time positively stopping his tapping on whatever he was arranging as he lowered his head. “thank you,” he whispered, bringing a finger to the bridge of his nose to push the frame of his specs back up. “i try my best, although i am not nearly as good as Ten, i've been trying to improve.” 

Jaehyun stopped his turning on the chair at that, placing a hand on the armrest of Kun's own chair, to stay looking at his direction, trying to decipher if Kun was flattered, or shy, or doubtful. he decided it was the last one, given by the way Kun refused to acknowledge Jaehyun's eyes on him. 

“it was still amazing,” Jaehyun tried to encourage. “sure, Ten is sinful, but i, particularly, find you very endearing and you're very handsome, it suits you so well-”

“i mean,” Kun exclaimed, interrumpting him. “i wasn't trying to compare! i adore Ten and all my members, i was just trying to imply that i feel like i could be better…” Jaehyun laughed fondly at him, taking in the stuttering mess Kun was, ashamed of his own words. 

“we all can improve, Kunnie-hyung,” he placed his hand on top of Kun's in a reassuring way. “but i still want to let you know your dancing is amazing and that you're really sexy.” 

Kun finally moved his own eyes to find Jaehyun's, they were open wide and it just made Kun look like he was a porcelain doll, with his skin smooth due to the lack of makeup they hadn't been using for two weeks now. 

“you really think so?” he asked, low and unsure. 

“of course!” he leaned forward to look at Kun's cute face closer. “what's more, i could totally go for some you right now, that's how serious i am about that.” 

if Kun was red before, he was now blushing from his neck to his ears a deep burgundy shade, impossibly attractive and lovely at the same time. Jaehyun smiled at that, showing his sharp canines, and Kun smiled back very lightly, his own dimples mirroring Jaehyun's. Kun ended up cutting the eye contact by covering his face with his hands. 

“i wasn't expecting that,” he admitted, slowly turning away, back to his original position. “what am i supposed to do with that information?” 

Jaehyun shrugged, also returning to his place by straightening his back. “whatever you want.” 

Kun shook his head, probably trying to get the information to clear so that he could keep working and Jaehyun didn't consider it rude, happily leaning onto the cushioned backrest. 

“i'm shocked,” Kun said. “i hope you don't mind me working on this-” 

“god, no,” Jaehyun interrupted. “you can continue, i'll mind my business.” 

Kun nodded once and turned his head back to the front to keep doing… whatever it was that he was doing, falling into a comfortable silence that Jaehyun took to quietly appreciate Kun's side profile, from his button nose, to his plump lips, the rosewood shade still painting his cheeks. it could have been a couple hours, but Jaehyun didn't mind and he definitely didn't feel the time ticking away, until Kun turned his head to the left to look at Jaehyun. 

“i'll drink some water,” he announced as he stood up. “are you thirsty?” he turned his head to look over his shoulder since he had turned his back on Jaehyun to approach the minibar. 

Jaehyun smiled wide at that, a mischievous spark appeared in his eyes. “i mean… _yes_ ,” he said as he laughed breathily. Kun's nose twitched at that. 

“not like that, you pervert!” his face went hot again. “i meant: do you want _water_?” he asked, emphasising now his words, turning his back on Jaehyun again to lean down and open the small fridge. Jaehyun jumped silently from his chair at that, approaching Kun with the discretion and delicacy of a feline that no one would have imagined Jaehyun could possess, with how rough he normally was with, basically, everything he did. at the lack of response, Kun asked again. “Jaehyun?” 

still no answer, and Kun slowly rose up, only to turn on his feet and be welcomed with Jaehyun's larger figure landing a strong hand on his hip. 

“what are you doing?” Kun questioned, arching his back to put some space between them, since he couldn't pull away from Jaehyun's strong grip on him. 

“let me distract you,” Jaehyun, almost, demanded. “or let me show you that you are indeed hot and pretty and every possible sinful definition.” 

Kun's lips trembled as he tried to come up with an answer, he could only let out a shaky “Jaehyun…” like he was pleading something, only he actually never said if to stop or go ahead. Jaehyun sneaked his free hand to put it open on Kun's back, to caress the sweet curve there and push him towards him. Kun let him, and so he took it as a _go._

“c'mon, sweet thing,” he murmured. “don't tell me you're a saint.” 

Kun looked at him indignantly at that, frowning and pushing Jaehyun with his hands on his chest, as if reprimanding. “that's for me to know and you to find out.” 

now, that's the consent Jaehyun was waiting for. 

“well,” Jaehyun drew near, tilting his head to the side to keep their noses from bumping against each other, “let's find out, shall we?” he didn't even give Kun time to respond, closing the distance right away by crashing his lips harshly against Kun's, Kun had to let out a surprised gasp at it, because where Kun was gentle, Jaehyun was definitely not, grabbing Kun's waist between his hands as he knead the soft flesh roughly, the same way he grabbed his phone or bags or dishes, _manly_ , i guess you could call it. his tight grip sent small waves of thin pain through Kun's body, to which he responded fairly well, obediently opening his mouth to let Jaehyun slide his tongue inside, moaning at the way Jaehyun's determined kisses mixed with his own delicate ones. 

“i,” Jaehyun said, parting away from Kun just enough to speak, “can't wait to have you.” 

Kun looked up bashfully at him, blinking innocently and waiting for Jaehyun to do anything he pleased. and that Jaehyun did. starting by shoving his hands under Kun's thin shirt, eager to feel skin against his. he connected their lips once again, sucking harshly at Kun's lower one, leaving it impossibly swollen and red, it looked exquisite. simultaneously, Jaehyun let his hands wander to Kun's sensitive nipples, which he could feel were already hard, seeking attention, like the rest of Kun's body, raising goosebumps everywhere Jaehyun touched, with his fingertips, with his tongue. Kun shivered when Jaehyun licked his earlobe, nipping at it with his teeth, barely brushing, as he twisted his left nipple between his fingers. 

“so responsive,” Jaehyun appreciated. “i was missing so much,” Kun parted his lips as if to speak and Jaehyun cut him off by biting hard on his lip, Kun moaned loud. 

“Jaehyun,” he breathed, biting his lip himself after Jaehyun's bite, as if savouring the traces. 

“what is it, cutie?” Kun closed his eyes at that, and Jaehyun could see him lower himself a little before feeling him grind against his upper thigh, seeking some friction, that made Jaehyun hiss at how hard Kun already felt through the fabric of his pants. 

“i want-” he paused, trying to put the words together, Jaehyun saw him swallow nervously, feeling immediately after how Kun's hand cupped his crotch for barely a second before tugging at Jaehyun's belt, indicating what he wanted. “please?” 

“fuck, yes,” he, basically, moaned, helping Kun to undo his belt and jeans until they fell and pooled on the floor at his feet. “wanna suck me off?” Kun nodded eagerly and Jaehyun had to wet his lips with his tongue, already picturing how Kun would look. “on your knees, then.”

by placing a hand on Kun's left shoulder, he shove him down with force, making Kun land soundly on his knees, but far from complaining, Kun let out a cute little sound of surprise and arousal, rubbing his cheek against Jaehyun's still clothed crotch, pulling his tongue out to press it against the fabric. that made Jaehyun throw his head back, _damn,_ Kun had done barely anything and Jaehyun felt on the verge of cumming, his dick throbbing under his boxers. he wanted to tell Kun to hurry up, but instead of doing it verbally, he himself pulled the elastic of his underwear down, making his length sprint free, hitting his lower abdomen and looking angry red. 

Kun mewled at the sight, mouth watering and pretty pink tongue shooting out to lick a long stripe from Jaehyun's balls up to the head, scraping it very lightly with his teeth, it felt like a tingly sensation to Jaehyun. Kun looked up through his eyelashes, raising a hand to remove his glasses and throw them onto the nearest surface, blinking at Jaehyun as if saying “ready?” to start wrapping his lips around the thick shaft while he cupped his balls, Jaehyun had to growl at that, landing a hand on Kun's face to look at him longingly, and tracing his stretched lips with his thumb. 

“yes, baby,” Jaehyun let out in english, fisting his hand in Kun's hair, Kun hummed in response, sending the vibrations up his dick. “just like that.” 

Kun closed his eyes after the encouragement, enjoying the way his scalp stung at the roughness of the grip. he wanted more, and so he went for it, hollowing his cheeks and slowly starting to deepthroat Jaehyun, earning a harsh tug on his hair, exactly the way he wanted, he let out a muffled whine to let Jaehyun know he liked it. 

“you like this?” Jaehyun asked, Kun responded by nodding very little, a jumping motion that was barely noticeable, especially since he didn't stop bobbing his head up and down, sucking the warm shaft. “nice,” and he yanked the hair between his fingers, effectively pulling Kun away from his length and then up on his feet. Kun's eyes actually watered with that, a tear threatening with escaping his eye, but it wasn't bad, because he wasn't complaining and he was starting to sweat, also his pupils were dilated, clearly enjoying the treatment. 

Jaehyun pushed Kun against the wall, holding both his hands and pulling them up, there, where he could held the tiny wrists with his left hand, pining him there. Kun winced at the impact, but he tilted his head when Jaehyun nosed at his jaw, to start placing kisses first, switching between licks and bites. that made Kun melt in his arms, and Jaehyun knew that was once of his sensitive places, god, had they been in a proper room, Jaehyun would have taken all the time in the world to explore every inch of Kun's body, but they were in a tiny studio and there was a chance someone could come in, and the small sofa wasn't enough to hold the both of them. 

he settled with undoing Kun's pants and underwear with his free hand, Kun immediately stepped out of them, kicking them far. his pink cock was just about an inch smaller than Jaehyun's but equally thick and it was pinker, glistening with his precum. 

“i doubt you have lube here, do you?” he mumbled, gently crashing his nose against Kun's. much to his delight, Kun nodded. 

“in the drawer over there,” he moved his head to point the direction, since his hands were still held tight by Jaehyun, he swore it would leave marks. “there's a small package.” 

“dirty boy,” Jaehyun smiled, unexpectedly licking Kun's lips. Kun really had the decency of blushing even more. 

he kicked his own jeans away, to reach for the small silver pack, returning to Kun in a blink of an eye. he put it between his teeth to leave his hands free and use them to tear Kun away from the wall and aggressively turn him around, forcing Kun to crash his open palms against the cold wall, and then sliding his right hand up his back until he reached the space between his shoulder blades to angle him right, the position showcasing Kun's butt in his direction. 

“fuck,” Kun groaned, his hands fisting air, trying to grab onto something as Jaehyun ripped open the plastic of the lube to pour some on his fingers, making his way between Kun's ass cheeks. “i love it when you're rough with me,” he admitted. 

“yeah?” Jaehyun whispered, busy staring at Kun's now glistening hole before slowly pushing a finger in. 

“ah,” the ring of muscles slowly accommodated his finger. “yes,” he confirmed, eyes shut tight at the feeling. 

“you don't do this frequently,” the younger man affirmed, the tightness around his finger was enough to confirm it. 

“n-no,” his breath hitched when Jaehyun pulled his finger out, only to put two back in, they went in with more difficulty this time. 

“should i feel flattered, then?” 

Kun rocked himself back on his fingers, the slide now more comfortable, Jaehyun was only holding back until it was safe to go faster, Kun's little movements were the signal, by curling his fingers, he started thrusting faster, twisting his wrist to find the bundle of nerves. 

“Jaehyun!” Kun screamed and jolted at the same time, Jaehyun smiled devilishly at that, picking up a fast pace, hitting Kun's prostate every time, the sudden abuse making Kun shake violently, struggling to make his legs hold the rest of his body. Jaehyun placed his hand around the front of Kun's neck in some sort of hug brom behind, only leaving his hand enough space to continue his movements, he felt his adam apple bob when Kun swallowed at the tight grip. “i can't-” Kun tried to say. 

by bringing his face close to Kun's ear, he asked in a whisper, “you can't… what?” 

“i can't keep myself up,” was his answer, letting his head fall to the front, bringing it to the wall to rest his forehead there. 

“we can solve that, don't worry,” Jaehyun replied. he took his fingers out, and landing a loud smack with his wide open hand on Kun's butt, he made Kun straighten at the burn, giving him the opportunity to grab his shoulder and turn him around by tugging him, and once Kun was face to face with him again, Jaehyun palmed Kun's thigh once and lowered himself down just a tiny bit, picking Kun effortlessly in his arms, stealing a vulnerable whimper out of him. it didn't take time for Kun to wrap his legs around Jaehyun's waist, arching his back against the wall when he felt rough fingers digging painfully in the skin of the back of his thighs, just below his butt. “you're so light, i feel like you're gonna break.” 

“do it,” Kun plead as he circled his arms around Jaehyun's nape to have some grounding. “break me.” 

Jaehyun growled. “my pleasure.” 

letting go of Kun's one thigh, Jaehyun grabbed his own cock, lining it up with Kun's entrance, lowering then Kun down on it until he was inside, Kun hissed at the stretch while clenching around him to welcome him, Jaehyun could easily have reached the heavens. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kun cursed, throwing his head back, leaving space for Jaehyun to suck a hickey there. “fuck, you're so big, i can feel you in my tummy.” 

“you're gonna be the death of me,” and with that Jaehyun started thrusting up as he lowered Kun down, his biceps flexing with the effort, the veins were starting to become visible all along his arms due to the effort, when Kun saw it, he couldn't help but grab onto Jaehyun's strong biceps, moaning sinfully whe he felt the muscle under his fingers. 

“so strong…” he heard Kun moan, clearly feeling flattered, Jaehyun rewarded the older boy with a kiss, messy and wet, because it was difficult with the rocking of their bodies, but it was enough. 

inevitably, Kun's body started sliding down at some point, and Jaehyun had to stop to make Kun bounce on his arms, giving him the brief second he needed to rearrange his hold on his waist and thighs, this made him hit directly in Kun's prostate, Kun moaned loudly, almost a scream, in response. 

“right there,” he said. “don't stop, please.” 

Jaehyun was sweating so much at this point, both their skins shining under the light of the bulb. he felt so painfully close. 

“look at me,” he commanded and the tone alone made Kun obey in a heartbeat, opening his eyes and staring deep into Jaehyun's. it was so intoxicating, both of them could cum right there. “you feel so amazing, i love your body.” 

“you feel so good inside me,” was Kun's own reply. “god, i'm gonna cum.” 

Jaehyun gritted his teeth at the information, fucking harder and deeper into Kun, who started to close his eyes again. 

“look. at. me.” he commanded. “i want you to look at me when you cum.” 

Kun obeyed, of course. staring into his soul with half-lidded eyes, cumming hard all over their shirts when Jaehyun tightened his grip on his skin, his body spasming deliciously and hole clenching uncontrollably. 

“shit, Kun,” Jaehyun groaned. “you're so fucking tight.” 

“cum, please. pretty please.” Kun was beginning to feel overstimulated as Jaehyun used his body, like a mere weightless doll. 

Jaehyun felt the muscles of his lower abdomen contract and that was all indication he got from his own body as he filled Kun with his seed. he had to push Kun more against the wall in order to keep him from slipping, using also his legs to support Kun's weight until both of them calmed down. 

“i wish he had a plug here to keep you full,” Jaehyun whispered, starting to lower Kun as he unhooked his legs from Jaehyun to stand on his trembling legs. 

“i can be prepared next time,” _next time. it sounded like a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> linda, this is for you sweetheart, i don't know if it's at least close to what you asked for, but i can totally do something else if you want  
> as you might see, i do read your requests and work on them as soon as possible, it still might take me some time to work on all of them, but i do my best  
> i always appreciate your comments, guys  
> love, always


End file.
